Cherry blossom trees and the Festival of Lights with you
by Lily X Maximum
Summary: A short love story about my OC, Kaori, and Okita Souji reminiscing about the first time they met, the times they shared, and how love blossomed between a teenage girl and a terrifying member of the Shinsengumi.


I ran until I got to the bridge, stopping only to breath, my lungs felt as is they were on fire. 'That was the longest I've ran since Shinpachi was my teacher,' I think, taking a few breaths, and loving the cool night air on my skin. Looking around, I smiled when my eyes rest on Souji. I looked at him for a moment, noting the little wisps of hair flying with the breeze, and the cherry blossom petals flying around him. He looked like a statue, so still and beautiful, gazing up at the starry sky. I walked up to him and lightly patted him on the back. "I told you I'd kill you if you followed me," he said, gaze never leaving the sky. It was a cloudy night, the moon was a cresent, and the stars were so bright. You could barely tell that clouds were in the sky. I placed my arms on the bridges railings, resting my head on his shoulder, I smiled. He sighed, slinging an arm over my shoulder, he pulled me close, "You're so stubborn." I giggled and looked up at him, "I know!"

Grabbing his arm, I whispered, "but...you did make me worry, Souji-kun...running out of the compound like that." Then, to my surprise, he slid out of my grasp and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gasped as he lifted me in the air, gazing into his emerald green eyes, I blushed as he set me down on the railing. He frowned, placing his arms on either side of me, boxing me in, "and yet you're the one always causing me stress and worry, Kaori-chan." I blushed as Souji leaned closer, resting his head on my shoulder, I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck.

"S-Souji-kun, I'm sorry," I stuttered, wrapping my arms around his neck, and running my fingers through his auburn hair. He smiled and pressed his lips against my cheek, "such a strange girl." I grinned and hugged him as tight as I could, breathing in his scent, "I know." 'He smells so nice...like cinnamon,' I smiled at the thought, the scent triggering a memory.

*2 years ago*

I sat on the steps at the back of the compound. It was another hot summer day, the air was dry, and you could pratically cook a fish on the ground. Drenched with sweat after yet another training session with Shinpachi, I frowned as I balled my hands into fists. "I know I'll never be as good as other kids...but at least they could act mature and stop teasing me about it!" I sighed, laying back on the somewhat cool wood, I closed my eyes. The sounds of wooden katanas clashing echoed throughout the hall. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, licking my lips, the taste of salt filled my mouth. "Hey, why are you out here and not training, Kaori-chan?" A familuar voice chimed from above. I opened my eyes, blushing when I saw Okita-san standing above me, I quickly sat up. "Good afternoon, Okita-san," I say, standing up, and turning to face him. He pats my head, ruffling my hair a bit, he smirks, "I'll kill you if you keep sounding so formal." My eyes widened and I took a step back, "s-sorry, okita-san." He sighs and places his hands over his eyes, "still doing it, just call me Souji, okita-san makes me sound so stuffy." I nod, giving him a half smile, I stifle a giggle, "okay, Souji-kun." He chuckles, "alright, I like that. So, why are you out here anyway?" I look down, pulling at my sleeves, "all the kids in my class make fun of me...so, I just decided I'd sit the next couple training sessions out." He closed his eyes, grinning like a cat, he said, "well, that's boring just sitting around...there's a festival today." I squinted, not sure of where he was going with this, I slowly said, "okay." He sighed deeply, before grabbing my wrist, and dragging me away from the compound. "H-Hey, what do you think you're doing, Souji-kun?!" I asked, trying to pull out of his grasp, to no avail. Working with a sword in his hand all his life had given him a steel grip, making it impossible to escape. "Just shut up, I'm trying to be nice here," he says, irritation in his tone. I relax a little and nod, following him to town, 'I've never seen nor heard of Souji Okita trying to be nice to somone before.'

It was evening when we made it to town, the half moon rising, just barely, over the horizon. The sounds of a busy town filled my ears as we

"Let's just stay here a while," he whispered softly, "the others will worry less if you're with me." I yawned, placing my head on his shoulder, quietly replying with, "okay...Souji-kun." He wrapped his arms under my legs, holding me tight to his chest, he walked until he was standing by a Cherry tree.

"Just in case someone comes to the bridge...let's just stay out of sight," he says, slipping behind the tree, and resting against it. I nod, resting my head on his chest, I yawn once again. "Hey...Souji-kun?" He sighs, closing his eyes, he rests his head on the tree, "yeah, Kaori-chan?" I blush, bringing my sleeves over cheeks, I ask,"do...do you like me?" He smirks, opening his eyes, he looks down at me, "you're the only one I want to 'kill.' I thought I made that pretty obvious." He then wraps his arm around me and falls backwards, causing me to yelp slightly. My blush darkens as I look down at him, "t-that wasn't very nice, Souji-kun." "Get some rest before I kill you," he says, placing his arms around me protectively. I nod, smiling, I rest my head against his chest. Sleep overtaking me in minutes, I fall asleep to the calming sounds of Souji's heartbeat.

When I open my eyes, I'm in my room, the sky outside a dark shade of pink. 'How did I get back here?' "Good morning, Kaori-chan." I jump at the sound of Souji's voice, being so deep in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized he was sitting in the corner. "G-good morning, Souji-kun...how did I get back here?" He smirked and sighed dramatically, "dummy, I carried you here, you were to heavy sleeping on me...and you wouldn't stop talking." I blushed, pouting slightly, "I'm not heavy and I don't talk in my sleep!"

He grinned, "alright, I admit that you're lighter than a feather...but you did talk." "And what exactly did I say?!" "You said you loved me." I knew I probably looked like a tomato at this point, furiously rubbing my cheeks, I shake my head. "I didn't say that...I wouldn't," I say, avoiding his gaze. "Well, I guess you don't want to know if I feel the same way or not." "Hmp...well, I already know that you like me...but do you..do you feel that way?" He grins, walking over to me, he kneels and pats my head. "Don't look so embarrassed." He sighs, turning his smirk into a genuine smile, "I want to spend every night and morning together."

"I want to always be by your side, protecting you, and making sure that no one but me can kill you. Does that answer your question?" I smile and nod, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Oh, Souji-kun! I want that too." He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, "together forever than, huh? You sure you can handle that with a psycho like me?" I laugh, "Of course! Are you sure you can hande my clingly self?" He nods and smirks, "than it's a deal, you're mine and I'm yours." "I'm glad you'll be mine forever," I say, looking up at him. He sighs, "but if you look at any other guys the way you look at me I'll kill you." "And I'll do the same because I can get insanely jealous," I say, laughing heartily. Then he leans down, brushing the hair out of my face, he gently presses his lips against mine. And that was the kiss that sealed our forever.

~The End~


End file.
